Nasty/Rhythm Nation
Nasty/Rhythm Nation di Janet Jackson è un mash presente nell'episodio Puppet Master, il settimo della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Bree, Jake, e Marley. Blaine propone a Jake di provare a stare seduto nell'angolo dell'Aula canto. Alle prove del Glee, Will suggerisce a Jake di insegnare i suoi passi di danza a tutti gli altri, invece lui si siede nell'angolo e dice che nessuno prova a seguirlo e che loro non sono nemmeno ballerini. Come Blaine in precedenza, anche Jake comincia ad avere un allucinazione. Si immagina una performance, con Marley, Bree e le Cheerios mentre cercano di combattere per lui. Cerca di impressionare le Nuove Direzioni nell'Aula canto, poi segue Marley per i corridoi della scuola e poi continua a ballare con le Cheerios in un magazzino buio. Alla fine, Preside Figgins lo risveglia per dirgli che la lezione è finita. Testo Jake: Gimme a beat! Sittin' in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, huh Marley: Better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh That's right, a-let me tell it Jake con Marley (con le Cheerios): Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Jake (Cheerios): I don't like no nasty girl, I don't like a nasty food, huh (Ooh ooh yeah) The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh Marley: Will this one do? Uh huh, I know, sing, Jake con Bree (con le Cheerios): Nasty, Nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Nasty, Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Marley e Bree: I could learn to like this Listen up. Marley (Cheerios): I'm not a prude (No) I just want some respect (That's right) So close the door if you want me to respond, (con Cheerios: ooh yeah) Bree: 'Cause privacy is my middle name My last name is Control No my first name ain't baby It's Janet (con le Cheerios: Miss Jackson if you're nasty) Jake e Bree con le Cheerios: (Cheerios: Nasty boys) People of the world today Are we looking for a better way of life, sing! Bree: We are a part of the rhythm nation Jake e Bree con le Cheerios (Marley): (Rhythm!) People of the world unite Strength in numbers we can get it right One time (Sing it out!) Bree: We are a part of the rhythm nation Marley: Everybody! Jake con Bree: Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing Bree (Jake): We are a (Yeah!) part of (Yeah!) the rhythm nation (Cheerios: Nasty boys) Jake con Bree: Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, Bree (Marley): We are a (Yeah!) part of the rhythm nation, woo! (Cheerios: Rhythm nation) We are a (Yeah!) part of the rhythm nation (Sing it!, hear the rhythm!) (Cheerios: Rhythm nation) We are a part of the (Oh you nasty!) rhythm nation Curiosità *E' il primo mash-up della stagione. *Di solito i mash-up nelle stagione erano presenti nei primi 6 episodi, questo è il mash-up arrivato più tardi rispetto alle altre stagioni. **Prima Stagione, episodio sei: It's My Life/Confessions Part II **Seconda Stagione, episodio sei: Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer **Terza Stagione, episodio uno: Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do **Quarta Stagione, episodio uno: Americano/Dance Again *E' il sesto mash-up dove le due canzoni sono dello stesso gruppo o cantante: Borderline/Open Your Heart di Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' dei Journey, I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams di Hall & Oates, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You di Adele, and Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio dei Duran Duran. Galleria di foto Pm18.jpg Pm17.jpg Pm16.jpg Pm08.jpg Pm07.jpg Pm06.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Bree Categoria:Mash-up